Three GOOD reasons
by Annetje
Summary: This is my fiew of how James and Lily got together, how a simple promise can change someones view completely.


**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first English oneshot. I hope you like it. If you find any mistakes please review so I can change them.**

**Disclaimer: "Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus nor Dumbledore belong to me, they're all JKR's sadly enough :(**

**X Anne**

"Hello?  
Is it me you are looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile.  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And now y-"

Lily Evans' head stuck out her dorm-window: James bloody Potter would you shut the fuck up!" and she threw a shoe at him.

James caught it and looked at it: "Woa Evans! Didn't know your feet were that big, a bloody size 12! You must have elephant feet!"

Her face turned a light colour pink: "For your information, those shoes aren't mine."

James smirked: "Sure Evans, and since when do you care what I say?"

Her face turned completely pink now: "I DON'T YOU STUPID PRAT!!!"

His smirk grew bigger: "Yes you do." He said calmly.

"I DON'T" She yelled.

"Yes, you do." James replied, still calm.

"NO, I BLOODY DON'T!!!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!!!" Lily was now screaming on top of her longs.

"If you don't then why are you screaming?" He asked her.

She gasped, knowing he was right. She indeed loved him, but she was never going to tell him that. She'd rather die.

James fell on his knees: "Lily Evans, would you please go out with me?" He pleaded: "Please?"

"Give me three GOOD reasons and I'll go on ONE date with you if you promise me never-ever to sing beneath my dorm-window, or any other window for that matter, again. You have until tomorrow at breakfast." She smirked at him, then closed the window and turned to her snickering dorm-mates.

Christina was the first to speak: "You told him girl!" She and the rest of the girls giggled.

At that same minute down in the lawn James Potter was smirking to himself, he had just arranged what has been his only goal (except torturing Snape and winning at Quidditch) for the last three years: HE HAD A DATE WITH LILY EVANS! The only thing he had to do was think of three good reasons why she should go out with him. It was going to be a long night...

Up in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory:

Madison smirked: "You do know he will stay up until he has those three reasons, even if it'll take him all night?"

Lily's smirk got even bigger: "That's what I'm hoping for."

The other girls glared and Christina asked: "What do you mean?"

Lily giggled: "Do you guys remember last year's mid-week party? James stood up until 3 am. And the next day no one was able to wake him up before noon."

Christina and Madison "Ah"-ed but Yasmin asked: "What are you 'ah'ing for?"

The other girls sighted and Madison explained: "If James doesn't wake up until noon, there's no way of him telling Lily the reasons at breakfast..."

Then finally Yasmin "Ah"-ed to. And they all giggled.

Around that same time in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory:

James stormed in overexcited, panting he said to his friends: Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were already in the dormitory: "I'm going on a date with Evans!!!"

They all glared at him, then finally Sirius asked: "James, when you asked her, was she surrounded by beautiful naked girls?"

James glared at his best friend: "What?!"

Sirius smiled excusing: "Sorry, just checking if it wasn't a daydream... again."

James slapped him upside the head and sat down next to him: "I'm serious, Sirius. She said she'd go out with me."

"What did you have to do? Promise to commit suicide afterwards?" Remus snickered.

"Did you threaten to kill her?" Sirius snickered too.

"NO!" He slapped Sirius upside the head again and threw one of his shoes at Remus who easily caught it. James continued: "I don't have to do anything except..."

"Except what?" Sirius asked.

James turned pink: "Except-I-have-to-think-of-three-good-reasons-why-she-should-go-out-with-me-and-promise-to-never-sing-underneath-her-window-ever-again." He muttered in one breath.

Remus snickered: "I knew there was a catch... Wait, did you just say you sang underneath her window?" James threw his other shoe at him to make him stop but Sirius had already continued, snickering: "God, I'd even go out with you if it'd make you stop singing."

James glared daggers at them and Peter who couldn't muffle his laughter. When they'd all calmed down a bit he spoke again: "I have to give her the three reasons tomorrow at breakfast."

Sirius said: "You do know that if you want to come up with three GOOD reasons you'll be busy all night?"

James nodded and Remus said: "That's going to be a problem..."

"Why?" Peter and James asked synchronised.

Remus and Sirius sighted and Sirius said: "Do you remember last year's mid-week party?"

James gasped: "OH SHIT! The twit, she must have remembered."

Sirius and Remus snickered at James' expression but Peter still looked puzzled: "What happened then?"

The other three sighted before Remus explained what'd happened then.

When Remus finished James picked a quill and a piece of parchment out of his bag. Sirius looked at him like he was mad: "What are you going to do?" He asked.

James rolled his eyes: "If I have to think of three GOOD reasons why Lily Evans should go out with me I might as well start now, the earlier is start, the earlier I finish.""

Sirius turned his face into a look of disgust: "You're already starting to sound like the bloody twit and you can't 'cause we already had something planned remember?"

James already started to ask what the fuck Sirius was talking about when it hit him. It was the first of the month so it was time to break into the Slytherin house again. James sighted: "Do we HAVE to?"

Sirius' mouth dropped agape: "Wh-what?"

Remus and Peter glared at him too. James looked up from his piece of parchment and looked at them: "What?!" He said irritated.

Sirius took both of his shoulders and shook him hard while saying: "Where is our James? What did you do to him?"

James tried to speak: "Si-hi-hi-rhi-us le-he-et go-ho-ho!!!"

When Sirius finally let go after he smacked him about five times upside the head. Sirius moaned: "What did you do that for?"

James glanced aside glaring daggers at him: "You almost gave me a bloody concussion!"

Sirius shrugged: "So?! You're acting like a fucking idiot! Following that Lily chick like a puppy dog while half the female population of the school is at your feet. You could screw practically every girl you want!"

James slapped him again upside the head, Sirius grabbed his dear pounding head and moaned: "What now?!"

James looked dreamy out of the window: "There's only one girl I want, that's Lily."

The other three sighted. Lily was the only girl he was interested in and thus spoke about since fourth year.

Remus sighted again and gave in: "If you promise not to talk about her for at least a month unless if we ask I will help you get your three reasons."

James jumped off Sirius' bed and catapulted himself at Remus and hugged him: "Thank you!" Then he realised what he was doing and instantly let go.

Sirius smirked: "If you hug me too I'll also help."

James jumped off Remus' bed and descended Sirius, arms spread wide. Sirius backed away as fast as he could until he had his back against the wall. James still moved toward him. Sirius squealed: "I promise I'll help you I you'll stop scaring me to death."

James looked hurt at first but turned that expression into a smirk within seconds. Then he said: "Thanks Sirius, you're a doll." While blowing him a kiss.

The next morning in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory:

"DENGGGGG!!!"

Lilly shot up in bed from a loud noise that shuddered the whole room. She could hear that Yasmin had fallen out of bed by a loud cursing.

Christina opened her curtains: "You okay?"

She nodded: "What the bloody hell was that?"

Christina shrugged: "D'know."

Then she walked to Yasmin and pulled her straight while Madison stepped out of the shower, shivering in only a towel: "What was that?" She asked.

The other three girls chorused: "No idea."

When they'd all calmed down they got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast, discussing James and whether he'd show up.

Halfway breakfast in the great hall:

Lily looked at the three Gryffindor seventh years who were present in the great hall. No James in sight. Then Sirius stood up and walked to Dumbledore to ask something she supposed. After Dumbledore apparently agreed Sirius walked out of the great hall but Lilly didn't really pay attention. She smiled to her friends, she thought she'd won. A little too hasty. Just after she smiled someone walked into the great hall.

Someone who was standing on the staff table spoke the 'sonorus' spell over himself and a couple of second's later James Potter's voice was echoing through the great hall. "DEAR LILY, I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU'VE PROMISED ME LAST NIGHT."

Lily gasped and stared at the staff table in complete shock.

But James continued: "JUST IN CASE YOU DID I'LL REPEAT IT ONCE MORE: YOU PROMISED ME THAT IF I COULD COME UP WITH THREE GOOD REASONS WHY YOU SHOUL DATE ME, YOU WOULD. SO I'VE BEEN BUSY ALL NIGHT AND I FINALY GOT THEM. THEN I WAS ALMOST TOO LATE BECAUSE I WOULDN'T WAKE UPBUT MY DEAR FRIEND SIRIUS WOKE ME, AND WITH ME PROBABLY EVERYONE ELSE IN THE CASTLE, UP IN TIME. SO HERE I AM TO TELL YOU THREE GOOD REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD DATE ME."

Lily wanted to vanish from the spot but James just went on: "REASON ONE: YOU ARE THE MOST GEORGEOUS GIRL EVER TO WALK THE EARTH. REASON TWO: YOU ARE AND HAVE BEEN THE ONLY FEMALE I CAN THINK ABOUT FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, REASON THREE: I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO GROW OLD WITH YOU LILY EVANS."

Lily didn't know why but by the time James had stopped talking something had snapped inside her, at once she could care less about the fact that he was an insufferable pratt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that James stepped of the staff table and had walked up to her: "Well Evans, were these good reasons?"

Before she knew what she was doing she had flung herself around his neck. When she'd calmed down a bit she whispered in his ear: "The were good enough..."

After this she kissed him softly on his pouting mouth. When she pulled back James whispered so only she could hear it: "I thought you saw me as an insufferable pratt?"

She nodded: "I still do, but now you're my insufferable pratt." And she kissed him again while everyone was clapping. Their head boy and girl were finally together.

**This was it, hope you liked it. I want to beg you guys, please review what you think of it.**


End file.
